You are Mine
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: Sequel dari So Love With Two. Pelarian Sasuke dan Naruto berakhir, namun di sebuah vila hanya berdua? Itu membuat Naruto memikirkan banyak hal lain, termasuk... Sementara itu Sasuke terjepit di antara keinginannya untuk membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya dan menjaga Naruto agar tak terluka. SasuNaru. Rated M. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

_**Naruto POV**_

Aku duduk di kasur dengan perasaan tidak karuan menunggu Sasuke selesai mandi. Aku sendiri sudah mandi sebelumnya, namun sekarang rasanya tubuhku berkeringat lagi. Aku mencengkram pinggiran kasur tempatku duduk sambil berdoa pelan. 'Semoga Sasuke tak berniat melakukannya malam ini. Aku belum melakukan persiapan mental…'

Kudengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Aku menoleh dengan takut-takut ke arah suara itu.

Dan aku menyesal melakukannya.

Karena… pemandangan di hadapanku begitu… ehm… sexi dan… ehm… menggairahkan.

Hei, aku bukannya piktor atau mesum ya! Coba kalian lihat sendiri pemandangan ini, mau nggak mau kalian bakal berpikir ke arah 'sana' juga tahu!

Karena kalian nggak bisa lihat, biar aku deskripsikan. Sasuke keluar hanya dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya. Selain itu… nihil! Aku dapat melihat setiap otot dalam tubuhnya yang padat namun tidak menonjol dengan jelas lengkap dengan bulir-bulir air yang masih membasahi tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang raven yang juga masih basah menjuntai turun menghilangkan gaya rambut pantat ayam khasnya meneteskan air ke pundak dan punggungnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menggoda karena masih bersih dan tampak jauh lebih tampan.

Pemandangan yang bisa meningkatkan libido semua pria, tentu saja kalau pria itu nyimpang.

Dan masalahnya, aku ikut tergoda juga.

Untuk mencegah pikiranku agar tidak jalan ke mana-mana. Aku memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela kamar saja. Pemandangan di luar sana juga sangat indah, langit malam berbintang dengan pucuk-pucuk pohon cemara yang terlihat bagai bayang-bayang hitam menghiasi kakinya.

Namun pemandangan itupun masih kalah indahnya dengan Sasuke.

PLAK! Kutampar pipiku sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggangku erat. Membuat punggungku yang hanya terlapis sehelai kain menyentuh dada telanjangnya. Jelas, itu membuatku salah tingkah setengah mati karena pikiranku sukses melayang membayangkan 'rasa' dada itu.

"Eh… itu… pemandangannya sangat cantik." Kataku gugup, entah mengapa aku merasa gaya bicaraku menjadi mirip dengan Hina-chan. Gugup dan terbata-bata.

Sasuke memeluk tubuhku lebih erat lagi. "Benarkah? Aku senang kalau kau suka. Ibuku yang dulu memilih vila ini."

"Berarti in vila keluargamu kan?!" teriakku kaget sambil melepas pelukannya. "Bagaimana jika ayahmu tahu kita di sini?!"

"Tenang saja." Jawabnya sambil merangkul pinggangku mesra. "Dia tak akan tahu. Karena Ibuku membeli vila ini tanpa sepengetahuan Tousan. Dia membeli vila ini untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri saat tengah bersedih."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, kupeluk pinggang Sasuke berusaha menyemangatinya. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya 'Kau tak sendirian lagi menghadapi segalanya, Sasuke. Sekarang sudah ada aku di sini.'

Dan dia mengerti.

"Terima kasih."

Diangkatnya wajahku sampai menghadap ke wajahnya. Kutatap mata berwarna onyx tu dalam-dalam. Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Sebuah ciuman yang ringan, hanya sebatas bibir yang saling menempel saja. Namun itu sudah cukup, karena di balik ciumannya, aku dapat merasakan perasaannya yang ingin melindungiku. Tak ingin menyakitiku.

"Naruto, setelah ini kita mungkin akan menderita." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap mataku tajam. "Tapi aku berjanji akan bekerja sangat keras untuk membiayai hidup kita, aku berjanji tak akan membuatmu sengsara lagi." Dia menarik tubuhku mendekat dan memelukku di dadanya. Kurasakan detak jantungnya berdebar hebat di bawah pipiku. Apakah saat ini dia merasa gugup? Apa perasaannya sama denganku?

Aku tak membalas kata-atanya, namun dalam hati aku berkata, 'Aku juga tak akan mengecewakanmu, Sasuke. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi pendamping yang layak untukmu.' Itulah janjiku.

Dan langkah pertama untuk memulainya adalah…

_**Sasuke POV**_

"Sasuke, jika kau mau… kau bisa melakukannya sekarang." Kudengar bibir mungil Naruto berkata.

Aku tersentak kaget. Aku tahu jelas apa maksudnya.

Dia mulai membuka kaus yang dikenakannya dengan wajah merona. Kulihat ada sedikit getaran pada tubuhnya saat melakukan itu. "Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, Naruto." Kataku coba menghentikannya.

"Aku tak memaksakan diri. Bagiku… ini saat yang tepat." Katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku memang pantas menjadi pendampingmu."

Aku tertegun, sebuah senyum kecil terkembang di wajahku. "Baiklah kalau itu memang keinginanmu." Kataku sambil mematikan lampu.

Saat ini suasana gelap. Namun cahaya pudar bulan di luar jendela sedikit membantuku untuk menemukan sang calon pengantinku.

Kurengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku, kucium wangi tubuhnya dan kujilat sedikit lehernya, rasanya seperti sabun. Kudengar dia mendesah sedikit. Membuatku semakin bersemangat saja, namun aku tak ingin membuatnya takut. Aku tak boleh terlalu terburu-buru.

"Kau masih bisa mundur kalau kau mau." Tawarku di telinganya sambil menjilat bagian cuping sedikit. Namun itu sudah cukup membuat Naruto membuka mulutnya, memberikan jawaban yang memang aku inginkan.

"Ti…tidak, sudah terlanjur basah…" suaranya lebih terdengar seperti desahan dibandingkan persetujuan di telingaku.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Syukurlah kamar ini gelap kalau tdak Naruto akan melihat sengirai iblis di wajahku. "Bersiaplah."

Kutarik tubuhnya ke arah kasur dan dengan lembut kubaringkan dia di atas ranjang berukuran king size yang dulunya milik ibuku. Kututup kelambu yang mengelilingi ranjang itu, membuat daerah pribadi bagi kami semakin sempit.

Kuletakkan tanganku di samping kepala Naruto lalu kutatap matanya tajam. "Naruto." Panggilku lembut.

"Ya, Sasuke." Jawabnya dengan nada menggoda.

Aku mencium dahinya lembut. "Setelah ini kau akan jadi milikku selamanya, tak akan kubiarkan kau menjauh. Meskipun kau berteriak dan menjerit." Kataku posesif di telinganya, setiap aku bicara lidahku menyentuh telinganya sedikit, membuatnya mendesah kecil.

"Ah… aku, tahu…" katanya sambil mengalungkan kedua tangan mungilnya di leherku dan meremas rambutku mesra.

Aku langsung mencium bibirnya dengan ganas, kulumat kuat-kuat bibir manisnya membuatnya mendesah tertahan, saat itulah kumasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya. Kujilat lidahnya dan kulilit mengajaknya menari pelan di dalam sana, kurasakan dia ingin mendesah lagi, namun lidahku masih setia membungkamnya. Aku menjilat langit-langit mulutnya dan ku hitung jumlag gigi-gigi putih kecil di dalamnya.

Tangan Naruto semakin keras meremas rambutku, seiring dengan geliatan-geliatan tubuhnya yang merasa nikmat.

Semakin kuperdalam ciumanku.

"Emmmm…." Kudengar Naruto kembali mendesah perlahan.

Kulepaskan ciumanku saat kurasakan paru-paruku menjerit, mulai membutuhkan udara. Sempat kuperhatikan saliva masih menghubungkan bibir kami sebelum akhirnya menipis dan putus seiring dengan semakin jauh jarakku dengannya.

"Sah…suh…keh…?" kudengar desahan kecil Naruto menyebut namaku, merasa kesal karena aku menjauh darinya.

Tanpa menunggunya berkata lagi, aku langsung menyerang bagian lehernya yang terbuka di hadapan wajahku. Kuciumnya dengan lembut dan kujilat pelan. Saat kurasakan desahan-desahan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya mulai berkurang, aku melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

"Ah!…" dia mendesah keras saat leher tan mulusnya kugigit dan kutandai dengan bercak kemerahan yang biasa disebut 'kiss mark'.

"SAHSUKHEHH!" teriaknya saat aku kembali menggigit titik vitalnya di pangkal leher.

Aku tersenyum puas. Sudah kutemukan satu kelemahannya. Aku kembali menyusuri bagian-bagian lain lehernya, namun kali ini tanganku ikut berkerja. Kupijat nipple kiri Naruto dengan tangan kananku sehingga membuatnya mengeras. Lalu aku mencium dan melumatnya dengan ganas sementara tangan kiriku mulai ganti memijat nipple kanannya.

"AH! AHHHH!" dia kembali berteriak nikmat. Sudah dua titik vitalnya dalam bercinta yang kutemukan.

Tangannya mulai mencakar-cakar punggungku gemas. Aku tersenyum sedikit melihat tingkahnya itu. Tak heran dia mendapat julukan 'Uke nomor satu di Konoha Gakuen', pikirku geli dalam hati.

Aku melanjutkan seranganku ke dada dan perutnya meninggalkan jejak biru dan merah di sepanjang tubuh bagian atasnya. Setelah setengah jam aku menyusuri tubuh bagian atasnya aku sudah menemukan empat titik vital lain miliknya selain dua yang sudah kutemukan tadi.

Pertama di belakang telinganya.

Kedua di pusat perutnya.

Ketiga di tulang belikatnya

Dan terakhir di bagian pinggangnya.

Aku puas mendengar suara desahannya, di telingaku, suara itu bagaikan musik yang mengiringi kegiatan kami malam ini.

"Ehm, e… Sasuke?" tanyanya saat aku bangkit menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Ah, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan suara manis yang amat menggoda.

Sejenak aku ingin mengabulkan permintaannya dan kembali menyetubuhiya. Toh, itu jugalah keinginanku. Namun kuurungkan niatku. Aku malah bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkannya masih berbaring di ranjang. "Sudah cukup untuk malam ini. Sekarang pakai pakaianmu." Kataku dengan nada suara datar dan wajah stoic khasku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil bangkit mengejarku. "Apa kau kecewa padaku?" kembali dia bertanya dengan nada suara sedih. "Sasuke…"

Aku menatapnya. Tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan bercak merah dan biru yang kubuat, rambut pirangnya tampak sedikit acak-acakan karena 'pekerjaan' yang kami lakukan beberapa jam terakhir ini. Dan yang paling penting kulihat celananya sudah merosot dan menampilkan sedkit lekukan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ingin rasanya aku menarik lepas celana itu dan mengeksplorasi apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Jujur, Aku tak kecewa padanya.

Hanya saja bercak merah dan biru itu pasti terasa sakit.

"Apa kau menyesal telah pergi bersamaku…" isaknya sambil memelukku erat dan menempelkan wajahnya di dadaku. Kurasakan air mulai mengalir di sana.

Kutengadahkan wajah pemuda itu dan kucium pelan bibirnya, namun dia sama sekali tak membalasnya.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini." Bisikku sambil mengelus lehernya yang sudah menjadi korban nafsu birahiku. "Maaf."

"Yang membuatku terluka hanya satu. Saat kau meninggalkanku." Katanya sambil menjauhkan pelukannya padaku. "Aku akan melakukan segalanya agar kau selalu di sisiku, segalanya." Kembali ia berkata sambil melepas celana pendek yang dikenakannya.

Aku tertegun.

Naruto…

_**Naruto POV**_

"Yang membuatku terluka hanya satu. Saat kau meninggalkanku." Kataku sambil menjauhkan pelukanku pada Sasuke. "Aku akan melakukan segalanya agar kau selalu di sisiku, segalanya." Kembali aku berkata sambil melepas celana pendek yang kukenakan dan menjatuhkannya di lantai di bawahku dengan lemah.

Dia tertegun menatapku.

Terserah dia mau menganggapku menjual diri atau aku adalah pemuda murahan yang dengan mudahnya menyerahkan tubuhnya.

Aku tak peduli!

Hanya satu yang kupedulikan. Aku tak ingin dia meninggalkanku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tak mau.

Kurasakan tubuhku berjalan ke arahnya dan berlutut di hadapannya. Dengan tangan bergetar aku melepaskan lilitan handuk pada tubuhnya yang menyembunyikan bagian tubuh paling pribadi milik putra keluarga Uchiha ini.

Aku kaget.

Miliknya dua kali lebih besar dari milikku! Dan itupun belum menegang sempurna! Jujur, aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau benda itu menegang sempurna, bagaimana ukurannya nanti ya? Pikirku mesum.

Aku membuka mulutku lebar-lebar dan berusaha memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke ke dalamnya. Namun…

Sesak!

Aku terus berusaha memasukkannya, dan akhirnya… sukses! Yeah. Kukulum benda itu pelan. Tak ada reaksi apapun dari Sasuke. Aku mulai mengulumnya lebih cepat lagi. Dan saat itu aku mendapatkan hasilnya.

Sasuke mendesah!

Memang sangat pelan, atau mungkin aku hanya salah dengar saja. Namun saat aku melihat ke atas, disana kulihat wajah Sasuke terlihat kemerahan tertimpa cahaya perak bulan. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam hati. Lalu kugigit sedikit barang itu.

"Uh!"

Kali ini aku yakin dia benar-banar mendesah. Namun tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang cair memenuhi mulutku dan langsung mengalir ke tenggorokanku. Rasanya agak pahit, namun aku tetap menelannya.

Kurasakan cairan itu sedikit menetes di sudut bibirku. Aku melepas kulumanku. Kutatap kejantanan Sasuke sudah menegang penuh. Walau sudah mengeluarkan isinya, dapat kurasakan ukurannya yang WOW.

Dia jatuh terduduk di hadapanku, wajahnya tampak kelelahan. "Kau tak apa, Naruto?" aku senang dia masih menghawatirkanku meski kondisinya sedang tidak baik. "Harusnya kau tak lakukan itu."

"Tapi aku sukses membuatmu mendesah."

"Dasar, Dobe." Gerutunya pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang aku berani bertaruh sudah memerah lagi. "Ehm…itu…bagaimana rasanya?"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar nada malu-malu dalam suaranya. "Agak pahit."

"Benarkah?"

Dia kembali memandangku dengan tatapan lapar, aku menelan ludah dengan terpaksa. Lalu kurasakan bibirnya menciumku dengan liar, membuatku kembali tenggelam dalam kenikmatan dimanjakan olehnya.

"Rasanya tak terlalu buruk setelah melewatimu." Katanya jahil setelah menyelesaikan ciumannya padaku sambil menjilat sudut bibirnya dengan tatapan iblis. Lalu dia membungkuk hingga kepalanya berada di bawah kepalaku. "Aku juga ingin tahu… rasamu."

Ukh! Harusnya aku memang tak melawan Sasuke…

"Ah…" aku mendesah saat merasakan Sasuke mengangkat pahaku ke pundaknya. Namun bukannya menyerang kejantananku, dia malah mulai menjilati paha dan membuat kiss mark di sana. "uh…"

"Sedikit rangsangan pasti akan lebih baik." Katanya dengan nada suara iblis sambil memainkan 'milik'ku dengan jari-jarinya. Tentu saja, saat ini benda itu sudah menegang sempurna dan bahkan sudah meneteskan isinya sedikit. Tapi tetap saja dibandingkan punya Sasuke, punyaku itu keciiiiil sekali, tak sampai sepertiganya.

Ssuke membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam selangkanganku,

"Akh!" pekikku kaget. Kurasakan lidah Sasuke dengan ahli memanjakan milikku membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak mendesah karena geli sekaligus senang. Mungkin ini yang namanya kepuasan jasmani. Rasanya aku sudah mulai memasuki gerbang surga dunia saat lidah nakal Sasuke memasuki lubangku. Ups, aku salah perkiraan…

"WA! SAKHSUHKHEEEEHHHH!" aku mendesah dan berteriak sekaligus memanggil namanya saat lidahnya mulai menjilati dinding-dinding anusku. "Ng…ah…eeerrr. UGH!" berbagai macam desahan panas kurasakan meluncur dari bibirku, semakin keras aku mendesah kurasakan gerakan lidah Sasuke semakin cepat. "AKH!..." itulah desahan terakhir yang aku keluarkan sebelum akhirnya aku mengalami klimaks pertamaku.

Cairan yang keluar muncrat ke mana-mana, bahkan sampai mengotori lantai dan rambut raven milik Sasuke. Gawat, jangan-jangan nanti dia marah dan memilih meninggalkanku…

Lidah Sasuke keluar dari dalam lubangku. Lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya sampai sama tingginya dengan wajahku. "Kau nakal sekali, Dobe. Berani sekali kau mengeluarkannya di luar mulutku." Katanya dengan nada iblis.

"Sudah tak tahan, Teme." Jawabku sambil cengengesan kecil.

Kurasakan tangannya mengelilingi pinggangku dan memelukku, diangkatnya tubuhku ke atas pangkuannya.

"AH! Ahahaha! He… Hentikan Teme!" aku tertawa geli saat jari-jari pucatnya menggelitiki pinggangku. Aku menggeliat kegelian ke sana ke mari dalam pelukannya sambil terus tertawa. "Sudah Teme!"

"Tidak! Ini hukuman,"

Aku merona mendengarnya. Kuhentikan berontakanku, lalu kutolehkan wajahku ke arahnya. "Kalau hukuman, aku lebih suka kalau itu dalam wujud kau 'memasuki'ku." Protesku sambil memberi tatapan puppy eyes kebanggaanku.

"Itu sih bukan hukuman. Tapi hadiah."

Aku mengerang pendek. "Tapi aku mau, Teme!" rengekku sambil mengerucutkan bibir dan menyilangkan tangan di dada dengan pose ngambek yang biasanya sukses membuat semua orang memenuhi keinginanku.

JLUB!

"AKH!"

Sekali lagi aku menyesali diri. Harusnya aku memang tidak melawan Sasuke.

_**Sasuke POV**_

Naruto mengerang pendek. "Tapi aku mau, Teme!" rengeknya dengan suara manja sambil mengerucutkan bibir dan menyilangkan tangan di dada, memasang pose ngambek khas dirinya yang menurutku terlihat sangat manis.

Yah, sudahlah. Kalau itu memang keinginannya, tak ada salahnya kukabulkan.

JLUB!

Kumasukkan milikku pada lubangnya dalam sekali sentakan.

"AKH!" teriaknya kaget sambil meremas pahaku erat-erat. "Kau… kau terlalu chehphat Sahsukheh." Intropeksinya berubah menjadi desahan saat aku mulai mengatur posisinya agar menungging dan memasuk-keluarkan milikku pada lubangnya yang sangat sempit, sampai-sampai menekan penisku dari segala arah.

"Ow…eng. Ah! Em…ukh…" kudengar rancauan panas mulai keluar dari bibir mungilnya secara teratur. Aku sendiri juga mulai menikmati kegiatanku. Aku tahu, di pihak Naruto rasa ini pasti bercampur dengan rasa sakit karena suatu benda dengan ukuran besar memaksa masuk ke tempat yang tak seharusnya. Namun kenyataan kalau aku ingin menandainya sebagai milikku selamanya sudah mengaburkan segalanya.

"Naruto…" aku memanggil namanya.

"Akh…Sasuke?"

Kepeluk lehernya erat dan kutenggelamkan wajahku di sana. "Apa kau bersedia untuk bersamaku dalam suka dan duka. Senang dan sedih. Kaya dan miskin?" tanyaku.

Dia tertegun sejenak. "Kau bilang apa, Sasuke?"

Aku mengerang. Malas kalau harus mengeluarkan kata-kata sepanjang tadi. "Maukah kau menjadi milikku selamanya?" kataku.

"Tadi kau tak bicara seperti itu! Ulangi lagi, Teme. Pleaseee." Rengeknya pelan.

Kugigit pelan salah satu titik sensitifnya di leher, memaksanya untuk memberikan jawaban yang aku mau. Dia mendesah hebat, namun belum mau menjawab. Keras kepala juga dia rupanya. Aku mulai mempekerjakan tanganku yang menganggur untuk memijat-mijat nipple dan penisnya dengan gerakan cepat.

Dan sukses!

"Iya! Baiklah, aku mau, Sasuke! Ah…"

Dengan tubuh yang masih menyatu, semua jadi terasa jauh lebih mudah. Tanpa segan-segan, aku mengeluarkan milikku padanya.

_**Normal POV.**_

Sasuke terbangun karena cahaya matahari pukul sebelas siang telah menerobos masuk ke dalam kelopak matanya. Beberapa kali dia mengerjab, tak terbiasa karena matanya telah terbias dengan kegelapan malam. Dilihatnya sesosok pemuda berambut honey blonde yang tengah terbaring di sisinya. Dia tersenyum.

Sambil memainkan helaian-helaian pendek rambut pirang itu dia berbisik pelan. "You is mine, Naruto."

.

.

.

…

…

…

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Maaf Mai nggak bisa berhenti ketawa. FF ini dibanding bergenre romance kayaknya lebih cocok dibilang bergenre komedi ya. Waktu Mai baca ulang, rasanya… deskribsi yang diberikan Naru kedengaran aneh, bahkan lucu.**

**Berikut merupakan komentar para editor (?) A.K.A temen-temen Mai yang udah baca FF ini lebih dulu, tentunya nama mereka kusamarkan.**

Ai(P): Kok Lemonnya dipotong pas di klimaks sih! Kan sayang!

Rei(L): Nggak nyangka kamu bisa buat adegan level D, padahal arti kata ereksi aja kamu nggak tahu. Hahaha.

Hime(P): Rate M? maaf, aku lewat deh.

Zen (L): setelah ini bertobatlah. Pikiran polosmu sudah mulai tercemar tuh, Mai.

Natsu (L): tisu! Tisu! Ada tisu nggak?! Atau lap? WC di mana?!

**Kira-kira begitu deh.**

**Semoga kalian bisa manikmati FF gaje ini.**

**Terimakasih.**


End file.
